The present invention relates to a rubber shear spring add-on assembly for a leaf spring and a method relating thereto.
Certain vehicles have leaf springs for the rear wheels. However, many times these springs are too stiff for the load that is to be carried by the vehicle. In the past, insofar as known, if springs of lesser stiffness were required, it was necessary to replace the stiff leaf springs with leaf springs which were less stiff. This involved the expense of purchasing the less stiff springs and the labor involved in replacing the original stiff springs. In addition, the original stiff springs usually went to waste. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiency of the prior art that the present invention is concerned.